Destinos entrelazados
by ampersanth
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se reencuentran de nuevo después de muchos años de no verse a las caras por medio de la amistad que se llevan los hijos de ambos. Advertencia: YAOI SASUNARU y varias parejas mas al paso de la historia.
1. El prereencuentro

Esta es una historia Sasunaru que hize... XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Érase una mañana temprana en que la hija del Hokage, Youko Uzumaki , una puberta de 12 años, iba dirigiéndose a la Academia de ninjas con su hermano menor de 9 años, Nobu Uzumaki hasta que se topa con Yuki Uchiha, quién también iba en camino a la academia..

. Yuki!!—grita Youko

-heyyy hola!—diciéndole Yuki acercándose y también saludando al pequeño Nobu

-Oigan que parece si después de clases vamos a repasar las técnicas con shuriken que nos enseñó Shikamaru sensei—ideó Youko diciéndole a Yuki

-He hermanita también enséñame técnicas nuevas, quisiera poder hacer técnicas así para ser como mi papi- reclamó el pequeño Nobu

-Bueno, tu también vas y te enseño hermanito- dijo Youko

-En donde sería? – dijo Yuki

-Oye, puede ser en tu casa para ver a… a…. tu hermano, Kuno- dijo Youko sonrojada

-eeehhh mi hermana…. Ya se chivio otra vez jejejeje- dijo Nobu

-Si, no hay problema- dijo Yuki

Habían llegado ya a la academia los niños, se despidieron cordialmente hasta que pasó el mediodía y se volvieron a ver, llegaron a la casa de ella, cómo se habían puesto de acuerdo anteriormente.

-¡Abre la puerta, Kuno!- dijo Yuki

-Ya voy- dijo Kuno gritando

-Estoy muy nerviosa, hace mucho que lo veo….- dijo Youko

-Ya hermanita, se te pasará el nervio- dijo Nobu

Kuno abre la puerta y saluda a los 3, los pasa al comedor, estaban platicando hasta que Kuno se acordó de algo.

-Yuki, hoy por fin vendrá nuestro padre a la casa, después de la larga misión que estaba haciendo en un país muy lejano con Kye, ¿Qué les parece que si entrenamos como dos horas y luego les hacemos una cena sorpresa de bienvenida?

-Pero, no tienes una misión hoy?- dijo Yuki

-No, tengo el día libre, así que puedo entrenar con ustedes las técnicas de la academia, más aparte puedo adelantarles más técnicas secretas, pero no lo anden pregonando por la escuela- dijo Kuno

-Ay!, ¡Qué bien! ¡Más técnicas!- dijo Nobu

Fueron al patio grande, entrenaron las técnicas de la academia, hasta que de repente Youko habla y dice

-Hei… Kuno-kun-… puedes… mostrarnos técnicas suyas?- dijo Youko

Ok, cómo les prometí que hiciera-dijo él.

Primero él les mostró, que por sus dos manos podía hacer el chidori al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, sorprendente, yo pensé que el chidori nomás se hacía con una mano- dijo Yuki

-Sí, pero no sé que se me hace muy fácil desarrollar 2 chidoris al mismo tiempo, creo que es una de mis técnicas especiales, pero pierdo bastante chakra al hacerlo y aparte sólo lo puedo hacer 1 vez al día porque si lo hago 2 veces luego tengo el riesgo de morirme-dijo Kuno

- mmmm… que mal, porque luego no te queremos ver muerto- dijo Nobu

-No me muero, sólo sigo mis advertencias, oigan ustedes, ¿Qué técnicas propias se saben ustedes?- dijo Kuno

- jejejeje, Sé desarrollar el Byakugan o cualquier jyuunken, a veces voy con mi abuelo a entrenar los fines de semana- dijo Youko

-aún no me sé ninguna porque estoy bien enano- dijo Nobu

-alrato aprenderás, bueno ya más o menos desarrollo el sharingan, pero aprenderé más cuando ya salgamos de la academia este año, tu también Youko- dijo Yuki

-Ah, cierto- dijo Youko

-Oigan, como que ya es hora de preparar la cena sorpresa-dijo Yuki

-Seee, dijo Kuno

Nobu tumba a su hermana, quien al caminar estaba al lado de Kuno, y chocan.

-Eh… lo siento- dijo Youko

-Eh…. Mi hermana con Kuno, uuuuuuuuu- dijo Nobu

-No te preocupes, ya cállate Nobu- dijo Kuno

-si, por favor- dijo Youko

-Está bien T.T, pero te chiviaste Kuno- dijo Nobu

-Naah :P-dijo Kuno

Se repartieron el aseo de la casa y de la comida, toda la casa había quedada echa un espejo. Cuando todo estaba justamente listo Se oye un timbre.

-Oh, ya han de ser-murmuraron todos emocionados

Kuno abre la puerta, era su papá Sasuke y su hermana mayor Kye. Lo saludan con un abrazo efusivo hasta que Sasuke ve la presencia de Youko y Nobu…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Sasuke

-Somos amigos de Yuki de la academia, soy Youko, sólo vinimos a ayudarles a sus hijos, Disculpenos- dijo ella apenada-

-Ya veo-dijo Sasuke pensativo

-No hay problema, son bienvenidos-dijo Kye.

Fueron a cenar, durante la cena, Sasuke observa los bigotes de los niños Uzumaki, el cabello y los bigotes de Youko le recordaban a Naruto, también en los ojos grandes y azules, la personalidad desmadrosa y alegre que estaba demostrando Nobu en la cena también le recordaban al que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo… Sospechaba que tenían algo que ver con él, sólo quedó pensativo.

Se había acabado la cena, Sasuke y Kye habían quedado satisfechos. Un rato después, Youko habla a la oficina de su papá para que fueran por ellos porque ya estaba muy oscuro y durante la llamada se disculpa con él de no haberle avisado que estarían ahí. Durante ese lapso de tiempo en que Naruto va a recogerlos. Sasuke se les acerca y le pregunta a Youko: ¿Quién es tu papá?, pero Youko no le pudo responder a Sasuke porque ya habían tocado el timbre, Yuki, Youko y Nobu van de inmediato a la puerta y Naruto ya había llegado…

Yuki le sirve algo de comida que había sobrado, Naruto entra a la casa, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, Naruto y Sasuke se vuelven a ver de nuevo. Los jóvenes se habían ido a platicar a la sala mientras ellos…


	2. El reencuentro y una reunión

**Continuando con la historia, bueno este capitulo está corto bueno siempre me quedan cortos los capitulos, no soy muy buena escritora… **

**Saludos a shadow66 princess, que la quiero mucho ******** y también a todos que han hecho un éxito este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke y Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-heh… con que se habían ido sin avisarme, que bueno que me hablaron, ya estaba preocupado- dijo Naruto.

-papi, pasa tantito a la casa para que se le pase el enojo y te relajes-dijo su hijo.

Yuki le sirve algo de comida que había sobrado, Naruto entra a la casa, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, Naruto y Sasuke se vuelven a ver de nuevo. Los jóvenes se habían ido a platicar a la sala mientras ellos…

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sasuke

-jejeje, sólo vengo a recoger a mis hijos, no sabía que era tu casa, está bien diferente, se ve que ha pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos - dijo Naruto

-¿Tus hijos son Nobu y Youko?-dijo Sasuke

-Sí, están bien hermosos mis bebés…. ¿ellos son tus hijos?- preguntó Naruto

-Sí, son mis hijos, Vaya sorpresa- dijo Sasuke

-Sí que en lo cortante no has cambiado nada- dice Naruto riéndose

-Y tú que no has cambiado en lo idiota- dijo Sasuke

-Ay, ay ni tan idiota estoy, por eso cumplí mi sueño de ser el Hokage…. Eso me recordó a las peleas de los viejos tiempos- dijo Naruto riéndose

-Sí, en la época en la que estabas aún más idiota- dijo Sasuke  
-Ehh… párale, no quiero volver a pelear contigo- dijo Naruto

Kye observó que Naruto se había comido su plato, va a recogerlo.

-Mmmmmm…. Si que he comido delicioso, los felicito- dijo Naruto entre sonrisas

-Gracias, y eso si que fue una cena sorpresa de bienvenida para mí y mi papá- dijo Kye con voz risueña

-Ooorale, que bien- dijo Naruto

Kye se va y cómo era muy tarde, Naruto le dijo a Sasuke: "Vas a ver a la salida, si que algún día de estos te voy a retar"- dijo Naruto susurrándole. Él se levantó de su silla y le dijo a sus hijos:

"Oigan mis chamacos, ya vámonos, es muy tarde"- dijo Naruto

Todos se despidieron, Naruto y su familia se fueron. Kye, que escuchó parte de la conversación que estaban teniendo en la mesa, ella le cuestiona: Ustedes se conocían?

Sasuke, tratando de no ser tan frío con su hija, le dijo la verdad sobre ellos, se acercaron también sus otros hijos y escucharon… Luego se fueron a dormir, mientras el Uchiha pelinegro pensaba en lo pequeño que es el mundo, no podía creer que sus hijos conocían a los hijos de su rival, se quedó dormido de tan sólo pensar eso, pero a la vez le dio mucho gusto verlo aún vivo…

Mientras Sasuke piensa eso; el ojiazul llegó a su casa, sus hijos se fueron a dormir, Naruto va a su cama y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en esta noche… Se da cuenta que en el momento en que estuvieron platicando, le dio mucho placer verlo, su cara se sonroja y pensó así mismo: "Porque no dejo de pensar en él? esa mirada tan fría y déspota de siempre, ese modo de hablar.." Bueno creo que me voy a quedar dormido a ver si se me pasa…

Pasaron los días, el rubio portador del Kyuubi se da cuenta que piensa en él todo el tiempo y que quiere hablarle otra vez a invitarlo a salir, pero su jornada pesada de trabajo y la timidez de Naruto lo habían impedido hacer. En la tarde, sus hijos fueron afuera a jugar al parque (y ahora con su permiso), ve la libreta de su hija en su escritorio, la hojea, encontró que tenía el teléfono de Yuki anotado (la tecnología en Konoha había avanzado en ese entonces) y él sólo pensando en Sasuke, lo anota, fue a su oficina a trabajar, él sólo estaba mirando al teléfono para marcarle, se queda así por unos minutos hasta que se atreve a agarrarlo….

Marca el número de la casa de él, en la casa del moreno el teléfono suena, de suerte que él se había tomado unos días para descansar, y cómo estaba sólo en su casa también, procede a contestar el teléfono…

-Hola, con quien desea hablar?- Sasuke pregunta

-¿Está Sasuke?- dijo Naruto

-ah, ¿dónde conseguiste mi teléfono, baka?- el moreno pregunta de nuevo

-ehh… Lo vi por ahí entre algunos papeles de la casa, nomás venía a hablarte para preguntarte… ¿estás ocupado este domingo?, necesito charlar contigo, antiguo amigo- dijo el rubio ojiazul

-mmm… tienes suerte baboso, me tomé 1 semana libre al igual que mi hija, la misión a la que fuimos hace 1 mes antes estuvo pesada, creo que si podré ir contigo el domingo- le dice Sasuke al rubio

-Gracias, tendré que colgar porque tengo que supervisar unas misiones, hasta el domingo, nos vemos!- dijo el rubio.

El Uchiha colgó.

Los días transcurrieron hasta hacerse domingo. Naruto, quién se tomó el día libre dejando a un subordinado de la ANBU a vigilar la oficina y los avisos, Ellos habían quedado en verse a las 2 de la tarde en unos cafés a las orillas de Konoha. Sasuke, puntual, lo estaba esperando. Él estaba muy nervioso porque ansiaba verlo de nuevo. Él llega, se saludan de la mano, el ojiazul, de lo nervioso que estaba, tiembla un poco su mano al saludarlo. Sasuke se da cuenta y le pregunta: "Porqué estás tan nervioso?" y el medio-mentiroso responde: "Ah, es que estoy preocupado por mis nenes. Ellos también salieron desde el día de hoy desde muy temprano y tengo miedo miedo que les pase algo".

-"Ya veo, también mis hijos no están desde temprano, han de estar con tus hijos bueno, menos Kye. Ella salió con un muchacho quien lo conoció en la Aldea del Sonido"- el portador del Sharingan respondió-

-"Ah con que tu hija tiene novio. Jejeje las feromonas sí que crecen ya a muy temprana edad"-dijo el rubio bromeando-

-No me ha dicho que sea su novio, creo que era un compañero de equipo de ella que se habían quedado de verse- dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, vamos a comprar un café y luego me cuentas el chisme-dijo el rubio interesado.

-Ok-dijo Sasuke

Entraron a la cafetería, se compraron unos cappuchinos. Se van afuera de la cafetería y se sientan. Naruto empezó la conversación diciendo: "Oh, tanto tiempo ha pasado y tu has vuelto otra vez a la villa…. Mmm… ¿Por qué volviste?"- dijo el ojiazul

Sasuke: "Me fui por un tiempo de Konoha, mi esposa había muerto aparte de que me entró una depresión muy fuerte por ello, quería hacer mis misiones a otras partes del mundo para poderme olvidar de aquel suceso y por eso me había ido otra vez de la villa"

Naruto: mmm… tantas cosas de ti que no supe en mucho tiempo, no sabía que habías tenido una esposa.

Sasuke: Sí y la quise mucho.

Naruto: mmm… eso me hace recordar que yo también tuve una esposa que también murió. Con ella fue con la que tuve a mis hijos y también la quise mucho

Sasuke: ¿En serio, dobe?

Naruto: Si, aún recuerdo con mucha nostalgia la presencia que hacía Hinata en mi vida…

Sasuke: ya veo, Hinata fue tu esposa

Naruto: si , ¿Quién fue tu esposa? ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

**En el próximo capitulo se enterarán de toda la historia de la esposa de Sasuke, (Creo que el capitulo será más largo) adelanto… la esposa no es Sakura Basura porque me da asco verlo con la pelo de chicle… ******** Gracias por sus comentarios, ai pateanme, digan consejos para mejorar mis fics porque soy apenas una principiante en esto..**


	3. Recordando el pasado

**Hola a todos! Esta es mi continuación del fic Sasunaru, se entrarán como se conocieron la esposa de Sasuke(es OCC) y como le fue la historia de amor de Naruto con Hinata también… Hay escenas fuertes lemon heterosexuales (creo que lo escribí en un momento de locura, se que me pasé de lanza pero habrá uno Sasunaru más adelante)…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Sasuke: Se llamaba Akane.

Naruto: oh, no la conocí… ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Sasuke: Ella era una mujer alta, muy delgada y bonita, de pelo café vino y de ojos color miel. Fue una kunouichi que nació en la Aldea Nano, pero fue abandonada por sus padres cuando era chica. Entonces ella fue enviada a un orfanatorio, pero por la curiosidad de querer conocer y aburrida de su vida del orfanato, se escapó de allí cuando apenas tenía 11 años. Ella entrenó sus jutsus por su propia cuenta por varios años y sí que era muy buena haciéndolos. Recorrió el mundo ella sola y se ganaba la vida de voluntaria en otros países. Así pasó toda su adolescencia, hasta que cuando tenía 25 años, estaba haciendo misiones y estaba viviendo en el país del Río. Ahí daba la casualidad de que los Akatsuki estaban refugiados en aquel país. Mi hermano ya la conocía de vista, le gustaba observar cómo esa mujer vencía a los criminales con sus ataques que incluían rosas y flores. Un día en que vió que ella estaba entrenando en el bosque, cerca del refugio del Akatsuki; él se puso un día libre y decidió dirigirle la palabra por primera vez. Él en ese entonces tenía 20 años. Fue amor a primera vista. Ella estaba sorprendida de los jutsus de Itachi y por eso poco a poco fue enamorándose de él. No tardaron en hacerse novios. Aunque ella sabía que Itachi era un ninja renegado de la Hoja y que era un asesino, ella lo quería mucho en aquel entonces. A veces tenían problemas porque mi hermano era muy serio y a veces era muy frío con ella. En cambio, Akane, era casi como tú. Hablaba mucho, cada rato hacía payasada y media, era una chica alegre y vivaz. Ella a veces era coqueta con los otros ninja y a él le daba celos de que fuera así. Tiempo después se comprometieron. Cómo en ese tiempo ya me sentía listo para cumplir mi venganza y al fin poderme enfrentarme a él, lo estaba buscando con mi equipo Hebi justo después de la muerte de Deidara y que me hubiese escapado de ti cuando me estabas buscando. Nos fuimos a otro país cerca del orfanato en el que estaba después de la batalla con Deidara. Fue pura casualidad de que ella me estaba buscando por recado de Itachi (el estaba muy ocupado en asuntos del Akatsuki) porque quería avisarme cuando sería nuestra batalla final. Cuando ella me encontró, estaba sólo paseándome por la ciudad cuando ella me encontró y me reconoció. Cuando me hizo la pregunta del mensaje, yo me quedé impactado por su belleza, sentía que por primera vez una mujer me había llamado la atención. Yo le respondí fríamamente el porqué de la pregunta y que cómo conocía a mi hermano. Ella me respondió que él le había dicho que le mandara ese recado y que se conocían porque era su prometida. En mi interior sólo quería llorar por ella. Ya le respondí cuando y todo. Nos quedamos platicando un rato. Nos llevamos bien. Ella logró sacarme conversación. Sentí que le caí bien. Con el paso de los días me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho y que me sentía atraído por ella. Me acuerdo que de repente me distraía mucho de tan sólo pensar en ella y no le ponía tanta atención a mi equipo. Pasaron varios días en que nos refugiamos a esa ciudad, en un ocaso, suspendí mi investigación. Estaba caminando alrededores de aquella ciudad por la noche hasta que vi a una mujer cubierta con una capa todo su cuerpo que se iba a tropezar con una piedra. Corrí para salvarla y evité un accidente. Esa mujer encapuchada era Akane. Me sonrojé inmediatamente y ella se dio cuenta... me preguntó la causa y no le contesté nada, me quedé callado. Fui un tonto, se pudo darse más cuenta de que estaba nervioso por su presencia. Ella me hizo otra vez la pregunta, me quedé un minuto callado, sólo la besé. Ella captó el mensaje de mi beso y me dijo que también se sintió atraída por mí desde la primera vez que nos vimos, luego de que me dijo así nos dimos un beso largo y apasionado, fue el mejor beso de mi vida… Dome, después lo que quiero relatarte sea en privado. ¿Podemos irnos a otra parte?

Naruto: Si, claro… cómo tú quieras.

Cuando Naruto se levanta, cómo él no se había acabado su café, por accidente se le cae y mancha el pantalón negro de Sasuke…

Naruto: Ay discúlpame, ¿No te manché mucho el pantalón?

Sasuke: No se ve, como quiera mi pantalón es oscuro, pero fíjate más por donde dejas las cosas. Dome

Naruto: jejejeje, fue un accidente, vámonos.

Se fueron de la cafetería, ahí como a 3 cuadras había un parque que casi estaba sólo, vieron que había sillas y se sentaron.

Naruto: Oye, ¿en que continuó tu relato de tu esposa que querías decir en privado?

Sasuke: Ah sí, después de ese beso apasionado nos fuimos a su casa. Sólo nos estábamos besando casi todo el tiempo, ella me dijo: "Sasuke, hazme el amor". Yo cómo también estaba excitado, comencé a lamerle todo el cuerpo, poco a poco comencé a quitarle la ropa, ella me besó todo el cuerpo y quitándome la ropa al mismo tiempo. Pude observar ese cuerpo tan excisito. Parecía como si me hubieran ofrecido una Venus del Milo. Cómo había frutas en la mesa que estaba enfrente de la cama, se me ocurrió partir un limón, lo exprimí en todo su delicioso cuerpo, lamí ese jugo agrio que cayó en sus senos, la excité más cuando mordí sus pezones. Seguí la ruta del jugo que había quedado que había quedado debajo del abdomen, besé su vagina y la excité aún más cuando le toqué el clítoris con mi lengua. Ella comenzó a hacer gemidos de lo excitada que estaba. Le metí mis dedos primero, me emparejé mi cuerpo con el suyo, mi pene erecto penetró en su vagina. Ahí hice un gemido al igual que ella. Después ella logró dominarme todo mi cuerpo rozándome los testículos y estimulando mi ano al mismo tiempo, fue una sensación muy placentera. Me pellizcó delicadamente el trasero y mis pezones. Me sentí un masoquista en ese momento. Cómo ella también quería jugar con frutas partió unas cerezas y me puso el jugo que caía por toda la cara. Comenzó por mis orejas y mi cuello. Me sentí como la víctima de una vampiresa. Nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos finalmente se juntaron otra vez, nos quedamos sentados y nos cubrimos con nuestras sábanas. Ahí volví a poner mi pene erecto dentro de su vagina. Fue en ese momento de la noche en que más me excité e hice tres orgasmos. Vino la calma y nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, ella se despertó, no podía creer que hizo el amor con el hermano menor de su prometido y se sintió culpable. Ahí me desperté yo y le dije que me valía un comino que fuera la prometida de mi hermano y que la amaba demasiado. Ya nos teníamos que poner nuestras ropas porque había dejado plantado a mi equipo y al día siguiente mi hermano iba a pasar por ella a la ciudad. El equipo Hebi se dio cuenta que yo no volví al refugio durante toda la noche, estuvieron muy preocupados por mí, sobre todo Karin, yo les tuve que mentir diciéndoles que había entrenado toda la noche, ellos me creyeron. Nunca voy a olvidar aquel suceso en el que fue mi primera vez. Fue maravilloso… No sé porque chingados te ando diciendo estas cosas detalle a detalle…

Naruto: No importa, recuerda que siempre has sido mi hermano que no tuve, a pesar de que te hayas marchado de la villa y a pesar de que no nos vimos en mucho tiempo. Es parte de la confianza que nos tenemos y no te preocupes, al rato te contaré mi historia de amor con Hinata, continúa, estoy muy picado…

Sasuke: Ese día en que regresé con los Hebi y me creyeron, sólo estaba pensando en volverla a ver…

Naruto: Si se ve que estabas muy enamorado de ella, pero, una pregunta ¿Entonces tu primera vez fue cuando teníamos 15 años, y ella que años tenía en aquel entonces?

Sasuke: Si (se ruboriza) ella acababa de cumplir los 26 años…

Naruto: nembre, nembre, sí que Akane fue una pedófila (entre risas)

Sasuke: Si y yo el niño que se dejó (riéndose). Pero también en parte no fue pedofilia exactamente… Yo lo hice porque la amaba…

Naruto: jejeje ya sé, sólo bromeaba. Oye ¿Qué pasó después?

Sasuke: Pasaron varios días hasta que llegó el día de nuestra batalla final, en la cueva, le demostré toda mi verdadera fuerza junto con Hebi. La verdad no se distinguía quién era más fuerte que quién. Después de un combate reñido fue cuando entraste junto con Sakura y fue cuando nos volvimos a ver otra vez. Supimos ahí que escapó de la batalla. Ella estaba afuera de la cueva cuando Itachi se nos escapó, no quiso entrar antes porque ella pensaba que era asuntos entre hermanos…

Naruto: No la vimos Sakura y yo, fíjate.

Sasuke: Creo que no estaba ahí cuando llegaron ustedes

Naruto: prosigue, prosigue…

Sasuke: ok, entonces ella lo vio cuando escapó, fue a buscarlo y lo encontró (me dijo ella que en ese entonces ya había aclarado sus sentimientos). Le dijo que cancelaran el compromiso porque ella no se sentía preparada para el matrimonio. Él sólo calló y se marchó para siempre. Mientras ella cancelaba su compromiso con Itachi, fue cuando te dije a ti y a Sakura que quería un camino distinto para poder adquirir experiencia por mi cuenta, nos estábamos despidiendo y ya no supe nada de ti hasta ahora. Después de que nos despedimos; Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu me enviaron al hospital más cercano de la cueva. Ella se supuso que estaba en un hospital, investigó dónde estaba y me buscó hasta el hospital. Estaba en el cuarto reposando hasta que ella llegó directo ahí, cómo ellos estaban ahí conmigo, le preguntaron quien era ella, y yo les dije mintiendo que era una amiga de la infancia. Se presentaron todos con ella y yo les dije que se fueran un momento, cedieron y nos quedamos solos. Ella me contó lo sucedido con Itachi y me dijo que estaba profundamente enamorada de mí y que por eso realmente cortó su compromiso. No podía creer que ella había dejado a un genio por un tonto como yo. Sólo la abracé y la besé efusivamente. Fue ahí cuando oficialmente nos hicimos novios. Días después en el hospital me dieron de alta. Pasó tiempo después hasta que me enteré que Itachi había muerto por causas desconocidas. Ya no pude hacer nada; Hebi se desintegró, pero nos seguíamos reuniendo de vez en cuando. Me fui a vivir en unión libre al país del Arroz junto con ella tiempo después. Éramos felices así hasta que 5 años después nació mi primera hija Kye-que fue un accidente pero ni modo- Me acuerdo que fue una bebé prematura de 7 meses, se iba a morir en el parto pero fue un milagro que los médicos de la aldea del Sonido pudieron rescatarla de la muerte. Mi vida comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. Me acuerdo que estaba haciendo mucho frío, claro, era el 19 de diciembre a las 8:15 pm. 6 meses después de que Kye nació, nos casamos. Al año siguiente nos decidimos cambiar de casa a Konoha, porque ya había adquirido un buen puesto dentro de la ANBU. 1 año y medio después, mi hijo Kuno nació. Era un día de otoño, fue el 27 de septiembre. Cada vez era más feliz. Sentía que mi clan estaba resucitando poco a poco, sentí que cumplí mi objetivo en la vida, ya podía morir en paz. Originalmente Akane y yo queríamos tener sólo 2 hijos, pero me descuidé y la volví a embarazar varios meses después. El 2 de enero del siguiente año, Akane dio a luz a Yuki. Cuando ella nació, estaba nevando muy fuerte. Cuando la vi por primera vez a la nueva bebé parecía una pequeña bola de nieve blanca de la que estaba nevando en aquel entonces. Por eso le pusimos Yuki. Éramos una familia feliz hasta que 5 años después mi esposa se enfermó gravemente de cáncer de mama. Estaba sufriendo mucho, ya le caía mucho pelo y no trabajaba. Aún así la seguía amando desde el primer momento en que la vi. Le realizaron quimioterapias pero no mejoró y finalmente murió el 25 de junio de aquel año a los 41 años. Fue un día en que nadie me podía controlar, sentía que otra vez iba a estar sólo sin apoyo, sin amor. Me sentía impotente como padre de 3 hijos. Cuando ella murió Kye tenía 10 años y medio; Kuno, 7 años y Yuki, 5 años. (por eso estoy a favor de las campañas de cáncer de mama de Konoha). Solicité cambiarme de puesto en ANBU en sólo hacer misiones en el extranjero. Quería olvidar el hospital donde murió Akane. Muchas de las misiones que me pedían hacer eran en la Aldea del Sonido y por eso me fui otra vez a vivir allí con mis hijos hasta que hace poco, el ANBU me ofreció el cambio de puesto y volví a Konoha otra vez. Ya me sentía más potente para haber superado la muerte de mi querida esposa. Esa fue toda mi historia de amor. Ahora, cómo lo prometiste, cuenta la tuya.

Naruto: Si que pasaste por momentos muy duros pero en fin ya pasó. Ok, comenzaré con mi historia: Después de que me dijiste que querías tomar otro rumbo a tu vida, regresé con Sakura a Konoha y de inmediato me atendió en el hospital. Cuando me estaba recuperando allí, Hinata se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el hospital y fue a visitarme. Me llevó unos bizcochos hechos por ella. Probé uno y sabían muy bien. Le dije que sería muy buena cocinera si llegara a tener una familia, se sonrojó. Estuvimos platicando un rato acerca de la familia y los hijos. Yo le dije que también me gustaría tener 2 hijos, ella también. Nos reímos de aquella coincidencia, pero en mi interior andaba alucinando en que me daba la impresión de que ella iba a ser la madre de mis hijos. Al final de la plática, se me ocurrió invitarla a una cita después de que me dieran de alta. Pasaron días y me dieron de alta. En ese lapso de tiempo en que había estado en el hospital, me di cuenta que me estaba gustando mucho. Inmediatamente después de salir del hospital la busqué a su casa. Su papá me recibió de mala gana. Ella me vio inmediatamente, se veía muy contenta con mi presencia. Cómo ya iba a ser noche le dije que la quería invitar al Ichiraku Ramen, ella aceptó y nos fuimos allí. Al estar en aquel lugar platicamos y nos reímos un rato. En el momento en el que el señor nos sirvió los fideos se me ocurrió abrazarla y le di la cuenta al señor. Ella se sonrojó y se rió al mismo tiempo. Yo le dije que ya le tenía mucha confianza en tratarla en una forma cariñosa. Mis síntomas de mi enamoramiento hacia ella se estaban demostrando. Nos comimos unos ricos fideos. La fui a dejar a su casa y cuando estábamos en la puerta, arranqué una flor roja del pasto y se la di. Ella se sonrojó y me dijo gracias. Se despidió de mi dándome un beso en mi mejilla. Me quedé babeando y sólo pensando en ella. Al día siguiente, al mediodía, me encontré a Shino y a Kiba platicando. Me les acerqué hasta que Kiba me preguntó: "Oye, te gusta Hinata verdad?" Estaba muy rojo y le pregunté el porqué de la pregunta. Él me dijo que ayer en camino a sus respectivas casas, Shino y él me vieron con Hinata abrazados en el Ichiraku Ramen. Les tuve que confirmar que me gustaba mucho. Entonces Kiba me preguntó que si ya se la declaré, le dije que no y a él se le ocurrió idear un plan perfecto para mi declaración de amor. Shino ideó que fuera en la noche para que fuera más romántico. Estuvimos de acuerdo pero no se nos ocurría ningún lugar para la declaración. Estuvimos los 3 caminando por media Konoha hasta que nos fuimos a un jardín que daba para una cascada. Shino dijo que aquí sería el lugar perfecto. Estuvimos de acuerdo. Nomás faltaba decirle a ella que le quería invitar a una cita otra vez. Entonces fuimos a la casa de ella, Kiba y Shino estaban escondidos porque querían confirmar la cita. Toqué el timbre, Hinata me abrió y le dije lo que tenía que decirle y nos pusimos de acuerdo en qué fecha sería y a qué horas. Entonces ya todo nuestro plan estaba hecho. Pasaron varios días y llegó la fecha en que Hinata y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para dicha cita. Ya se estaba haciendo ocaso en el cielo, toqué la puerta de su casa. La saludé y la invité a cenar barbacoa. Ahí nos encontramos a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, los saludamos y cómo ellos también iban a cenar allí porque a Chouji se le había antojado. Nos sentamos, comimos una rica barbacoa y nos reímos un buen rato. Nos despedimos. Hinata y yo nos quedamos caminando por la ciudad hasta dirigirnos al jardín con la cascada. Durante ese trayecto habíamos sacado una buena conversación. Cuando llegamos a la cascada, nos quitamos los zapatos, nos sentamos en frente de la cascada y decidí parar la conversación porque le dije que le quería decirle algo muy importante. Me comprendió. Me quedé 1 minuto callado, nerviosamente le dije que me gustaba mucho. Ella me abrazó y me dijo que le gustaba desde que éramos unos niños y que nunca se imaginó en que yo me fijara en ella. Mis brazos se abrazaron con su cintura y nos besamos. Fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida. Nos hicimos novios. A la mañana siguiente le conté todo lo sucedido a Shino y a Kiba. Celebramos con unos fideos al Ichiraku Ramen. Entonces pasaron 7 años y nuestra relación había dado muchos frutos a pesar del mucho tiempo que nos requería para llegar a la edad del matrimonio. En ese lapso de tiempo ya éramos jounin. Ya estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio, hasta incluso ya tenía los anillos. Tsunade-sama nos envió por casualidad a los dos juntos a una misión en el país de la Ola para capturar a un asesino en serie. Nos marchamos inmediatamente al lugar e investigamos los lugares más sospechosos en el que podría estar el criminal. Así acabó el día de nuestra investigación. Al día siguiente, decidimos escondernos por ratos en cada uno de esos lugares. Ahí encontramos cadáveres y armas. Tiempo después finalmente lo vimos. Lo pude detener con mi Rasengan, pero casi no le hice ninguna herida. Resultaba que el también era un jounin profesional. Inmediatamente Hinata salió a defenderme. Si que tuvimos una larga batalla a pesar de ser dos personas contra una. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, él hiere profundamente a Hinata. Ella estaba en coma. Me puse más furioso de lo normal hasta gasté mucho poder del Kyuubi. Batallé mucho para vencerlo junto con Kyuubi, cuando lo vencí y lo envié a la policía, lo primero que hice después fue enviarla al hospital más cercano. Me dijeron que estaba muy grave y que podría morir en cualquier momento. Tenía miedo a que se muriera, lo único que quería hacer era decirle que la amaba y darle el anillo a pesar de que se vaya a morir. Pasé a la sala donde estaba ella reposando, ella de casualidad se despertó y me vio. Le pregunté cómo se sentía, ella muy apenas me dijo que no se sentía bien. Yo viéndola con ternura y llorando, le dije lo mucho que la amaba y que a pesar que se iba a morir, le dije que no se fuera del planeta sin este obsequio. Saqué de mis bolsillos el anillo de compromiso (aunque quería dárselo en cualquier momento de la misión, pero no me atrevía), se lo mostré y le comencé a decir que mi ilusión fue siempre casarme con ella y que si no llegáramos a casarnos en vida, lo será en la muerte. Hinata sonrió, le puse el anillo en su dedo, muy apenas nos dimos de la mano y la besé en su boca. Después del beso ella se durmió otra vez. Yo sólo andaba de mirón y me quedé dormido también. El hospital fue mi casa por varios días. Cómo al cuarto día en que Hinata estaba hospedada, los doctores me dijeron que pudieron salvarle su vida y que estaba fuera de peligro. Estaba demasiado contento y brinqué de la felicidad. Lo primero que hice fue comprarle un ramo grande de rosas. Llegué a su cuarto y en la mesa de al lado se las puse. Ella se despierta y las ve. Bien sonrojada me da las gracias por las rosas y también por siempre estar al pendiente de ella durante su estancia y me comentó por lo del anillo, me dice que finalmente nos casaremos en vida. Nos reímos y nos dimos un beso. Días después la dieron de alta y me acuerdo que lo primero que hicimos después de salir del hospital fue ir al Ichiraku Ramen para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Comimos muy rico y después nos fuimos a su casa para darles la noticia. Al papá no le pareció tan buena la noticia por no ser un Hyuuga de sangre, pero finalmente la convencí que la iba a cuidar y que la amaba. Finalmente meses después de que Hinata se recuperara totalmente de sus heridas, nos casamos. Aún me acuerdo que Kiba y Shino fueron los padrinos de anillos, Sakura y Gaara fueron los padrinos de lazo, Sai y Konohamaru los de cojín y Kakashi e Iruka los de arras. Fue una gran fiesta en plena ciudad. Me divertí mucho. Días después Hinata y yo decidimos tomar unos días de vacaciones. Nos fuimos fuera del país. Si que los primeros días fueron pura dicha y felicidad. Me acuerdo de una de esas noches en el hotel, cómo en el cuarto había aguas termales privadas, fue la primera vez en que vi su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, ella estaba algo nerviosa cuando la vi, pero le dije que se metiera al agua para que se le pasara el nerviosismo y que se relajara. Me hizo caso. Ahí nos abrazamos y nos besamos con mucha ternura. Jugamos con el agua un rato aunque en realidad nuestros cuerpos se estaban revolcando con el agua caliente. Nos quedamos besándonos al final. Nos salimos de las aguas termales y la llevé cargando su cuerpo con una toalla encima hacia la cama. Nos comenzamos a besar y al fin nuestras pieles blancas desnudas se unieron en una sola. Estábamos haciendo el amor pero a la vez jugábamos con las sábanas. Hicimos de todo esa noche, jugábamos a las escondidas en el cuarto y cuando uno se encontraba al otro nos íbamos directo a la cama a fornicar hasta que nos cansáramos. Hicimos de varios juegos infantiles, juegos de sólo para adultos. Fue muy divertida mi primera vez, nunca la olvidaré. Luego a los dos años de casados, Hinata se embarazó de Youko. Estaba muy feliz porque sería papá por primera vez. Cuando dio luz a mi niña fue como ver rayos de sol en un lugar cerrado y oscuro. También cuando nació estaba haciendo mucho calor. Youko significa verano y es la razón por la que le pusimos ese nombre. Fue un 4 de julio.

Sasuke: mmm… ya veo que el significado del nombre de nuestras hijas es lo opuesto.

Naruto: sí… ¿Porque será? ¿Seremos predestinados a ser rivales por siempre?

Sasuke: Es el destino que tuvimos de poner a nuestras hijas esos nombres opuestos. Prosigue con tu historia.

Naruto: jejejeje, sólo diré que nuestras vidas sí que tienen muchas coincidencias. Bueno, continuaré con mi historia: Al año después que nació mi bebé, Tsunade-sama estaba muy enferma. Ya se iba a morir. Me mandó llamar para decirme que en su testamento -de acuerdo con los jueces- iba a ser el siguiente Hokage porque me había esforzado mucho en ayudar a mi villa, era orgulloso ser originario de Konoha y me sentía preparado para ocupar el puesto. Acepté la propuesta con tanta felicidad y tristeza a la vez porque se iba a morir. Finalmente murió y ocupé el puesto. A los dos años después de la muerte de Tsunade, volví a ser feliz porque Nobu había nacido, me sentía satisfecho al saber que la familia que planeamos desde siempre se iba a ser realidad. Me sentí muy satisfecho aparte de que uno de mis sueños de familia se hizo realidad. Me acuerdo que Nobu nació en primavera, fue en un 30 de marzo. 2 años después de que mi segundo hijo había nacido, yo había hecho un pacto de paz con la aldea de la Lluvia y con la Aldea de las Rocas. La Aldea de la Lluvia no estaban tan de acuerdo en hacer tal pacto, ellos en realidad querían mas territorio y planearon un ataque a Konoha. Mandaron a dos shinobis a robar unos papeles del pacto. Como Hinata estaba en mi oficina a la hora del ataque se dio cuenta primero con su Byakugan y me dijo que venían unos intrusos. Ellos aparecieron e intentaron matarnos. Eran unos jounin muy bien preparados. Los dos estabamos luchando contra ellos hasta que uno de ellos iba a atacarme por detrás. Hinata, por evadir tal ataque se puso atrás de mi pero con la espada del enemigo le había atravesado el corazón. Voltié y vi que la habían malherido, lo último que me dijo era que me amaba y que cuidara bien de los niños. Cuando dio su último suspiro, el poder de Kyuubi se apoderó de mi del enojo por haberla matado y los maté inmediatamente con mi poder. Como había gastado mucho chakra, me quedé dormido abrazado al cadaver de mi esposa en medio del ahora chiquero de la oficina. Cuando desperté me confirmaron que mi esposa había muerto. En ese entonces Youko tenía 5 años y Nobu tenía 2. No podía cargar con tal sufrimiento, pero tuve que salir adelante por mis hijos. Poco a poco fui recuperando el ánimo con mi trabajo.

Sasuke: Si, después de la muerte de un ser querido , poco a poco sales adelante.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Próximo capítulo: Yuki y Youko recuerdan el día en que se conocieron. Kuno y Nobu se encuentran con un descendiente inesperado. Hay más síntomas Sasunaru…  
No se lo pierdan! **


End file.
